Compelling Tribute (Stormcloaks)
Overview *Prerequisite: Rescue From Fort Neugrad *Quest Giver: Galmar Stone-Fist *Reward: Leveled Gold, Loot from Wagon Chest *Next Quest: The Battle for Fort Sungard Background After a successful campain in Falkreath Hold, Ulfric Stormcloak indicates that he needs every able bodied man to bolster his operations in The Reach. The new base of operations is the Reach Stormcloak Camp where Galmar Stone-Fist is awaiting with new orders. Upon arriving, Galmar wishes a covert mission of subterfuge and blackmail to be undertaken in Markarth as a means to gain leverage in The Reach. Rumor has it that Raerek, Jarl Igmund's uncle and Steward, is a faithful Talos worshiper but not at all a true Son of Skyrim. If a way can be found to confront him with his belief, he may be persuaded to aid the cause. Objectives note:this can be almost impossible if you have done the quest the forsworn conspiracy Find Evidence The seat of power in Markarth is the mighty Understone Keep, hewn into the rock to the city’s southwest. Raerek’s quarters are located in the northeastern wing of the keep and secured by an adept lock. Guards frequently patrol the halls at all hours, however Raerek will be attending to the Jarl throughout most of the day. Searching the dresser will reveal Raerek's Inscribed Amulet of Talos. Blackmail Raerek Confronting Raerek with his amulet will prompt him to shuttle away to his quarters for a more private conversation where he guesses he is about to be extorted. Accosting him regarding his resistance to The Cause will garner his feelings that Ulfric is a dangerous man and that he is no friend of the Markarth to which Raerek is so unyeildingly loyal. However, threatend with the prospect of having his faith in Talos made public, Raerek bends his knee to demand as otherwise the Thalmor would imprison him and forever besmirch the Jarl's family name. Reluctantly, Raerek tells of a large, heavily guarded wagon filled with silver and weapons headed to Solitude. Further persuation may also net a hefty bag of septims for personal use. Report to Galmar Stone-Fist Back at the Reach Stormcloak Camp, Galmar is pleased to hear of such lucrative success and indicates that he has a scouting party already out in the field near the area the wagon should be located. Meet the Men A small scouting party led by Ralof can be located by heading east up the road and past Broken Tower Redoubt. Ralof indicates that they have actually been tracking the wagon for some time and that it has recently had an "accident" which has stopped the wagon in its tracks and will allow for an ambush. Follow Ralof and Ambush Enemy Scout Take over the caravan After neutralizing the scout, Ralof and his men will head to the top of the ridge to act as fire support, raining arrows down upon the Imperial guards and leaving easy picking for an assault. Report to Ralof Once all the Imperial's have been killed, Ralof will indicate that Galmar should be notified of the success and that a new wagon should be sent for the loot. Opening the chest in the back of the wagon will net a dozen or so Silver Ingots as well as other miscellaneous items and swords. After returning to the camp with the good news, Galmar will provide coin for a job well done and new orders. The Battle for Fort Sungard is brewing and needs fresh support to commence. Locations *Reach Stormcloak Camp *Markarth, Understone Keep 'Bugs' *Once at the wagon, it has been reported that attacking the Imperials can cause a bounty for some reason. If this happens, the quest can also mess up by not bringing a speech option up to fix the quest. For example, when returning to Galmar after taking care of the wagon, it may just bring up the usual two speech options that he always can be asked (one about the purpose of the war, and one about Nords). It simply will not bring up the finishing speech option, even with the quest arrow over his head. It might be fixed by reloading, but it has been reported that even doing that will just make the same things happen again. This might potentially ruin ever finishing the Stormcloak questline. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Civil War Quests Category:Quests Category:Stormcloaks